


A Hunger for Knowledge

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Come Eating, First Time, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Teaching, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Ren arrives at Hux’s door with an unusual request. Hux is fairly certain Ren is lying but he knows better than to disobey Snoke’s command to indulge Ren in all his outlandish requirements. That’s the only reason he complies, of course—nothing to do with his desire to get a glimpse of what’s hiding beneath those dark robes.





	A Hunger for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kylux hard kinks prompt:   
> _irritated hux teaches stupid kylo how to jerk off. he's pretty sure kylo is messing with him, pretending he doesn't know how to do it, but goes along for the chance to see his dick._
> 
> Thank you to kyluxtrashcompactor for their suggestion of setting this in canon-verse and further inspiration for this story<3

****

—————————————-

 

“I need your assistance.”

Hux looked up from his datapad and did his best to suppress the heavy sigh which threatened to escape his mouth. Ren stood expectantly in front of the durasteel doors which swiftly shut behind him with a wave of his hand. His jaw was tight with determination and his eyes dark and unreadable.

“I’d appreciate you not barging into my room unannounced,” Hux remarked, coolly glaring at Ren.

Ren merely shrugged and stepped closer. “I’m announcing myself now.”

Hux resisted rolling his eyes. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, already anticipating the first twinges of a headache. “What is it you need my help with?”

Ever since Snoke commanded Hux to make himself available to Ren for any needs he may require, the other man was at his door every other day. There was always something new; knowledge about the stormtrooper program, the scientific theory behind his latest super weapon, the calorie content in a kanali wafer. Hux gritted his teeth at the mundane information Ren continuously requested from him, but orders were orders and Hux was loathe to disobey the Supreme Leader.

Even if it meant a curious and bothersome Ren in his room.

“I have a bit of a problem.” Ren cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. The painfully obvious feigned timid act set off immediate warning alarms in Hux’s head. “Well, not so much a problem as a situation.”

Hux waited a moment, allowing the silence between them to grow. The air became thick with tension. Hux finally gave in and impatiently waved his hand. “Tell me what you require.”

“I find myself in such a state that I’m unable to focus on the tasks at hand.” Ren took a step closer, encroaching Hux’s personal space. “I’ve tried meditating but to no avail. I believe there is a way to rid myself of this distraction but I’m unsure of how to proceed.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, his temples beginning to throb with frustration. “Stop talking in riddles, Ren.”

“I need you to teach me how to take care of this.” Ren gestured towards his groin and Hux finally caught sight of the large bulge stretching the dark fabric of his pants.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Hux hissed between clenched teeth.

Ren peered into Hux’s eyes, his pupils already swollen. His expression, however, remained solemn. “I’m always serious.”

“Like hell you are,” Hux growled. “This is ridiculous, you’re telling me you don’t know how to get yourself off?” Ren shrugged again, his face a perfect picture of innocence. His eyes, however, told a different story. Hux ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. Leave it to Ren to burst into his room with such a ludicrous request. There was no universe in which even an ignorant, suppressed former Jedi trainee like Ren didn’t know how to masturbate. Hux stood, ready to throw Ren out of his room—Snoke’s disapproval be damned—when his gaze fell, once more, upon the impressive tent in Ren’s pants. “Stars help me,” he muttered.

“I await your instruction, General.” 

The urge to dismiss Ren’s ridiculous request warred with the desire to discover exactly what those heavy, dark robes were hiding. Hux found himself, unconsciously, licking his lips.

_Fuck._

“Lower your pants and sit down,” Hux finally commanded. His own cock begin to fill and harden at Ren’s instant compliance.

Ren’s hands made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his thickly, muscled thighs. The dark fabric bunched below his knees. Good. There was no need for Ren to fully undress, not when he had already exposed his obscenely large, leaking dick.

“Like this?” Ren asked, gesturing towards his exposed cock. Hux’s mouth watered at the thick length, swollen and begging to be touched.

“Yes.” Hux fought to keep his voice steady. “Now sit down.”

Ren moved towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge. Hux barely hid a laugh at the sight of Ren as he shuffled with his pants around his ankles. The chuckle that rose in his throat was quickly pushed away, however, by the eager look on Ren’s face.

“What now?” Ren blinked innocently. His dark eyes swam with desire, a vivid contrast to his innocuous expression.

“Wrap your hand around yourself,” Hux instructed. 

Ren captured his dick in a loose fist. “Like this?”

“Tighter.” Hux’s own cock twitched in the confines of his pants.

Ren shook his head. “I don’t think I understand. Could you show me? How do you do this to yourself?”

“Come on, Ren,” Hux scoffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Ren, however, remained insistent. “I require your knowledge, General. Surely you won’t deny me a demonstration?”

“Ridiculous,” Hux muttered under his breath. Still his body heated and arousal spread through his veins. He carefully undid his own trousers and pulled out his cock.

“Show me.” Ren’s voice lowered, sounding husky and hoarse.

Hux slowly took a seat on the bed, cautious to leave space between them. “Take yourself firmly, like this.” Hux wrapped his hand around his cock, breathing a sigh of relief at the tight pressure of his fist. “And start to move.”

Ren’s own grip tightened. “How?”

“Slow at first,” Hux answered, leisurely pumping his cock. “And twist your hand a bit as you get to the tip.”

“That’s nice,” Ren gasped. The delight in his voice nearly suggested Ren honestly hadn’t done this before. Hux couldn’t help but wonder how much truth there was to his request. Ren swiped his thumb against his swollen head and groaned. “Is it supposed to get wet?”

“Yes, it can.” Hux’s own dick was leaking like a fountain.

Ren nodded and glanced over at Hux, matching his strokes. “What does it taste like?”

“Hell, Ren,” Hux moaned. “I don’t know—tart, salty, bitter sometimes.”

“I wonder what you taste like.” Ren’s hand continued to pump his own dick but his eyes remained glued to Hux’s cock and the slow trickle of pre-come which slid down his shaft. 

Hux’s cheeks heated and he looked away from Ren’s watchful gaze. “Now go a bit faster.”

Ren increased his speed, his hips shifting and rising slightly to meet each eager stroke. Hux turned his attention back to his own dick, setting a swift, firm tempo. Ren’s relentless questions ceased and the room soon filled with merely the sound of slick flesh mingled with their gasps and restrained moans.

Hux risked glancing over at Ren again to find the other man had his eyes tightly shut. His head was tilted back and his face twisted in pleasure. The pale expanse of his throat was laid bare, displayed like an offering. Hux sorely wanted to lean over to lick and bite the exposed flesh. Instead he looked away and sped up his strokes. The bed trembled with their combined urgent movements, the vibrations spreading through the mattress. 

“I’m close,” Ren stuttered, his hand a blur over his cock. “Do I—Should I—”

Whatever question Ren intended quickly morphed into a lustful cry as his body shook and his release spilled over his fingers. Hux’s eyes widened at the display and his balls tightened in warning. His gaze remained glued on Ren’s large hands, milking the last of his release, until the sight finally pushed him over the edge. White hot pleasure shot through his veins as his orgasm overtook him. Pulse after pulse of come spurted from his cock, covering his still moving hand.

He was still recovering from the last tremors of his orgasm when Ren moved closer and grabbed Hux’s hand. “What are you—”

His words were lost as Ren brought Hux’s fingers to his mouth and licked the seed from his sticky digits. Ren hollowed his cheeks and he sucked them clean. “Mmm,” Ren hummed as he released Hux’s hand. “You’re right—a bit bitter but with an underlying sweetness.” Ren smirked, his plumps lips wet and shiny. “Just like you.”

“You’re insane,” Hux muttered, ignoring the flush that spread across his face. Ren paid no mind to the insult and instead summoned a towel from the fresher with a wave of his hand. Hux’s eyes narrowed as Ren cleaned himself off. “If you’re clearly so well versed in the Force, how do you not know how to masturbate?”

Ren’s salacious grin widened. “The Force doesn’t provide answers like that.”

Ren handed the used towel to Hux. He wrinkled his nose but found an unused corner to clean himself off with. “So, then you really have never done this before?”

Ren’s laughter filled the room; loud, hearty and bright. Hux scowled and felt the hints of that delayed heachache return. “Of course I have,” Ren replied when he finally settled down. “Who do you imagine I think of when I do it?”

Hux’s scowl deepened but his chest fluttered in an unusual way. He felt equal parts indignant and flattered. “I should report you,” Hux hissed, flinging the towel onto the ground. He winced at his idiotic words. What would he do? Complain to Snoke that Ren tricked Hux into masturbating together? Ridiculous.

Ren’s smiled broadly, as if he could read Hux’s thoughts. Hell, maybe he could. His expression remained bemused while he rose off the bed and redid his pants. He slowly walked to the door before turning around to look over his shoulder. “Hux?” Ren’s eyes light up with mischief and a flicker of something else, something that looked suspiciously like affection. It made Hux’s heartbeat inexplicably flutter. “I look forward to receiving your instructions again. I imagine I have a lot to learn from you.”

****

—————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mugglelissa)


End file.
